Summer in China
by Michelle2
Summary: The Turtles arrive at Venus' former house in China. Venus meets a former student of Chung I. Venus falls in love.
1. Hint of the Future

To all the readers of this story: I do not own the Ninja Turtles, but I do like to write about them. My stories are for fun only and I wanted to share them with all off the Turtle Fans that have shared them with me.   
  
Summer in China  
Part 1: Hint of the Future  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"We have arrived!" exclaimed Michaelangelo. He took a deep breath and sighed. China was beautiful especially after being in a sub for over a week.  
  
"Move it Mikey! I would like to get out of this damn sub sometime this year."  
  
"Chill out Raph! We just got here."  
  
"Well Leo I would if slow poke would move out of the way."  
  
Leo sighed and turned to Splinter, Venus, and Donnie. Splinter knew what he was thinking. This was going to be a long summer.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Venus open the door to her old house. She had many good childhood memories here up until the death of her master. She was glad to be home though. She laid her belongings in her old room and walked back to the door. She did not close it after everyone was in; she stood there and gazed at the village. It was a lot different from New York. At least here, she did not live in a sewer.   
  
She continued to let her eyes wander around the village; but suddenly they stopped. She focused her eyes in on a couple. She remembered them. The man looked strong and buff, but around the woman he was gentle and polite. The woman was very beautiful and happy. Venus looked a little closer at the woman. When she had left China three years ago, the woman was skinner; but now she seemed bigger. She was pregnant. Had it been that long since she left? Long enough for the couple to marry and conceive a child.  
  
Venus thought about the three years she spent with the guys. Leo was now 21 and by the end of the summer she and the others will also be 21. Yet, she was not married, with child, and did not even have boyfriend. Her happiness turned to sorrow. Why was she feeling this way? She knew the answer; she was lonely.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Leo placed his belongings on the floor in Venus' master's meditation room. He looked around and sat down to meditate. There was something about this place he liked. It was beautiful, peaceful (until Raphael entered), and for some reason welcoming. Chung I must have been a good-hearted person he thought.  
  
After meditating for a few moments, he looked up at Venus. Her back was towards him. He began to think quietly to himself. She was so beautiful and loving. He wanted to make her his wife and have her carry his children. He had the summer planned out already. First, he would court her. Then on her birthday (two months, three weeks, and 5 days), he would pop the question.   
  
When his head stopped floating in the clouds, he focused in on her. She was happy when they arrived, but now it seemed as if something was wrong. This made him worry. He got up from his spot and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly slid them up and down her arms. "Are you OK Venus?" he asked. "I am fine Leo. Just glad to be home." She hung her head and walk to her room, trying to keep him from seeing how sad she looked. He closed the door. What was wrong? Maybe she just needs a little time to herself, after all it had been a long time since she had been home.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Donatello places his things in the corner of the meditation room and sat down. Finally, he could get back on his labtop. China was beautiful; but too outdated for his liking. He looked for a plug and was surprised to find one. I guess they tried to become somewhat modern he thought.  
  
He plugged in the battery of the labtop and let it charge. For now, the current battery would last long enough. He turned the labtop on and began to type a letter. He'd log online later to send it to TurtleNinja.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Raphael threw his stuff in the corner opposite of Donatello. He looked at Leo and Donnie and thought what a bunch of nerds. Leo was kissing up to Venus and Donnie was with his girlfriend, the computer. He did not want to be here at all. He wanted to be riding around the streets of New York on his bike and beating up Foot Soldiers. But, he was stuck here in China.  
  
Raph plopped himself on the floor and looked up at Venus who was going in her room. From what he could tell, she looked unhappy. He wanted to go to her and take her in his arms and tell her that everything will be alright. But why? He had know feelings for her, but then again there was something about her that made him at ease. She was beautiful, smart, kind, gentle hearted, and sexy. Did he say sexy? He shook his head and changed his line off thinking. Foot Soldiers. Yeah, how he wanted to beat the crap out of some Foot Soldiers.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Michaelangelo placed his things next to Leo's. His stomach growled. Time for lunch. He ran over to inspect the kitchen. It was small, but who cares. He was hungry. Took two bags of food from Splinter and together they planned a meal.. Splinter wanted some sushi, but Mikey had his heart set on a garlic, mushroom, and pineapple pizza. He politely shooed Splinter out of the kitchen and began to make lunch.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Splinter left the kitchen and began to look around at his sons. Leo was gazing with lust at the saddened Venus. Donnie was tooling on his computer, again. Mikey was making lunch. Raph was being his grumpy self. But it was not his sons he was concerned about at the moment; it was Venus.  
  
Suddenly, a flash came to him. It was of the future and the past. A fight over a woman. He thought thoroughly about this flash and tried to figure out its meaning. The past. The future. A fight over a woman.  
  
In the past, he remembered his Master Yoshi and Nagi, Shredder's brother. He remembered how they competed over everything, especially the hand of Tang Shen. Yoshi killed Nagi when Nagi tried to make her love him. This is what brought them to New York, caused Saki's wrath, and Yoshi's death. But now, he felt that the same thing would happen again. This time it would be brother against brother over the hand of Venus.  
  
He sat down and began to worry. He knew the summer in China would not be as pleasant as he thought.  
  
  



	2. A New Friend

Summer in China  
Part II: A New Friend  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Venus, are you alright? You've been in there since we arrived last night."  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter. I'm fine." She slowly exited out of her room. She tried to pretend nothing was wrong, but she could not fool Splinter.  
  
"Come here and sit. I know something is upsetting you."  
  
Venus walked over to Splinter and sat down. "Now tell me Venus. What puts this frown upon you're face."  
  
"I'm I pretty?"   
  
Splinter was shocked at the question. "Venus! Why do you ask such a question?"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are a very beautiful young woman."  
  
"Do the guys see me as beautiful?'  
  
"Yes, they do. Now Venus what ..." She quickly jumped up and kissed him on the head. She ran in her old room, grabbed her cape, gave him a smile, and ran out the door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Happiness filled every inch of her body as she laid in a nearby field. She was beautiful. She felt beautiful. The moment was wonderful until she heard footsteps. She sat up and looked around. Not far from her was a woman. She appear to be fifty or so, with long gray hair. She began to hide herself in her cape as the woman walked towards her.   
  
"Hello child. Where have you come from and why are you in the Shaman Chung I's house?"  
  
She grew nervous and hid herself even more in her cape. Faintly she replied, " Chung I...was my mentor and father. I...I am... Mei Pieh Chi."  
  
The woman rested her hand on Venus's shoulder. "You are Mei Pieh. Why are you shaking so? I won't harm you."  
  
"I do not fear you ma'am. From your voice, I can tell that you are a kind and generous person. I know it is you who will soon be afraid. I am not like most people." She pulled the hood from over her head and turned to face the woman, but the woman was not afraid.  
  
The woman took a deep breath and sat next to Venus. "I know you were different. Your master told me about you, but I could never really understand why he hid you from the village until now. I have know reason to fear you Mei Pieh. You yourself are good-hearted."   
  
The woman smiled at her and took her hand. " My name is Mai Li. I once knew Chung I very well. He was also my mentor. He taught me the ways of the Shinobi as did he you. He grew to be more than just my master; he was a good friend."  
  
Mai Li let go of her hand. Venus felt relaxed and comfortable, but Mai Li knew something was on her mind. "Talk to me Mei Pieh. I am here and ready to listen."  
  
"Mai Li, I feel lonely. Not family lonely, but love lonely. I came here with four guys and their father. The guys are my age; their names are Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael. I like them all in their own way, but it has been three years and I feel like they see me as a sister and not as anything else. I do not want to grow old alone. I want to get married and have children one day. I..."   
  
Mai Li placed three fingers on her mouth. Gently she spoke, "Hush child. I have heard enough. You are a young and beautiful young woman. You have a long life ahead of you. I am sure these guys have deep and intimate feelings for you. They are just probably afraid to admit it. When the time comes, your heart will be ready."  
  
She felt much better after hearing this. "Thank you for listening, but I should head home." They stood and split up. Less than ten feet away Venus ran back to Mai Li and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Can we talk again tomorrow. Here."  
  
Mai Li smiled, "Yes child. I would be more than happy." Venus hugged her again, smiled, and headed home. She had found a new friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Leonardo Makes His Move

Summer in China  
Part III: Leonardo Makes His Move  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus returned home with a new outlook on her future. It felt good to talk to someone else about her mixed up emotions. As she opened the door, Leonardo rushed to her.   
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
It was obvious that he was worried. "I was just out." She looked into his eyes; he wanted a better explanation than that. "I was out talking to one of the villagers."  
  
"You were talking to one of the villagers?"   
  
From the tone in his voice, she could tell he did not approve. "Yes Leo, I was. It's OK. She was a nice lady." In the corner of her eye, Venus saw Splinter smiling at her from where he was meditating. She looked Leo directly in his eyes, "Her name is Mai Li. She was a former student of my master. I felt no evil in her."   
  
Leo's tone softened down, "I trust your judgment. You just can never tell with humans."  
  
"I know Leo." She smiled at him and walked in her room. Leo follow her and shut the door behind them. She turned to him confused, "What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you want to have lunch at the dock?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll go see if the others want to go too."  
  
"NO" He grabbed her hand as she prepared to open the door. He saw the confusion on her face. "I mean, just us two."  
  
She smiled to herself. He was asking her out. "OK." Her heart raced. Leo asked her out and she said yes. At that moment, she felt like she was floating in the clouds.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Leo brought a picnic basket packed full of sandwiches and fruits. Together they sat on a blanket and ate. At least, she ate. He was to busy daydreaming about their future.   
  
After they finished eating, they sat and talked. In the middle of listening to Venus talk about when she was younger, Leo decided to make his first move. As she told him about the lessons her master would teach her, he began to move closer to her. He gazed at her with awe. She stopped talking and began to ask him what was wrong, but the words did not make it out of her mouth. He kissed her lips, pulled away an inch, and then leaned to kiss her again. Caught up in the moment, Leo placed his hand on her hip and slipped his tongue in her mouth.   
  
Shocked at his move, she pushed him from her. "I...I think it is time to head back." She began to feel uneasy. She did not know what to do. She wanted to continue with the kiss, but she panicked. She looked at Leo and could tell he was the one really feeling uneasy.   
  
They stood up and began their walk home in silence.   
  



	4. Good Night Kiss

Summer in China  
Part IV: Good Night Kiss  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Their walk home was a quiet one. Neither of them said a word or even looked at each other. When they arrived home, they went their separate ways. Leo went to the corner to meditate and Venus went to her room. Dinner was no different either. Just total silence between them.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
That night, neither of them could sleep. Venus knew she hurt Leonardo. She did not know what to do. The day before, she wanted to be with someone, but now she did not know if she was ready. Leo was a good kisser, but why did she push him away.  
  
He was hurt and confused. He wandered if he should talk to her and apologized for his behavior. He did not understand what he did wrong. Leo took a deep breath and looked at Venus door. She was awake. Maybe he should talk to her. He rose from his bed on the floor and walked to her door.   
  
ôVenus!ö She looked towards the door. She did not know anyone was up. ôVenus!ö It was Leo, she took a deep breath and let him in.  
  
ôWe need to talk.ö His heart raced. She was wearing a light blue nightgown that April bought for her. Since Venus arrived, Splinter preferred he and his brothers to wear boxers and Venus wear a nightgown to bed. Raph was the only one who usually did not listen to this request. He looked more closely at her. Damn she was beautiful. He felt himself bulging inside of his shell.  
  
ôLeo, I...I am sorry about early. I did not mean to hurt you. I...ö  
  
ôNo. I am sorry. I should not have kissed you. I did not mean to upset you.ö  
  
ôLeo.ö She took his hand in hers. ôI was just nervous and scared. I did not mean to hurt you. It is just that I have never been kissed before and I did not know how to react and...I liked that you kissed me.ö  
  
ôYou did.ö She nodded her head and moved closer to him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as a signal of him to kiss her again. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. She responded by parting her lips and letting his tongue slip inside. He hungrily caressed her tongue and was surprised when she caressed his in return. When she parted from him, she gave him a devilish grin. ôGood night Leo.ö She opened the door and he walked out.   
  
Leo returned to his bed with a huge smile on his face. He laid down and drifted to sleep dreaming away about their future together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tension

Summer in China  
Part V: Tension  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Kiya!" Raphael ducked as Leonardo did a spin kick.   
  
"You missed. Haha!" Raphael jumped up and hit the back of Leo's leg with his leg. Leo fell to the ground. "What's the matter 'Fearless Leader'? Having problems."  
  
Angered, Leonardo pulled Raphael's feet from under him. "You're the one who's having problems."  
  
"You stupid fuck. You're gonna get it now." Raphael jumped on Leonardo and grabbed his throat in attempt to strangle him. Leo's face turned red. Raphael had quite a grasp on him.  
  
Michaelangelo and Donatello stopped sparring and looked at their brothers. "Oh great! They are trying to kill each other again. Mikey go get Splinter and I'll try to break them up."  
  
Michaelangelo ran into the next room where Splinter was meditating. "Master...Leo and Raph are at it again."  
  
Splinter jumped up and ran in the room, nearly running into Donatello who was thrown from the fight. "LEONARDO! RAPHAEL!" He looked at them sternly and they broke apart. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Raphael turned and pointed to his brother. "He started it?   
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Silence, both of you. Raphael goes to my meditation mat. Michaelangelo and Donatello go to the kitchen and begin lunch. As for you Leonardo, we need to talk."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Mai Li!"  
  
"Hello Mei Pieh! You seem most happy today."  
  
"Yes. I am." Venus sat done next to the old woman. "I must tell you about yesterday."  
  
"Tell me child. I am here to listen."  
  
Venus took a deep breath and began.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Leonardo hung his head as Splinter began. "I am most ashamed my son. As the oldest and the leader, I expect the very best of patience from you. I know Raphael gets on your nerves and tries all of our patience, but that does not excuse the behavior I saw today."  
  
"But, Master I... "  
  
"Silence! I do not want to hear it." Leonardo hung his head even further. "It is ridiculous the amount of fighting between you."  
  
"I know Master. I'm sorry. I will try to be more patient." Leonardo stood up ready to leave the room.  
  
"Sit down. I am not finished with you. We need to talk about yesterday." Leonardo sat back down and took a deep breath.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Last night, Leonardo kissed me. It was amazing. I had never been kissed before. I mean kissed kissed. Well, I had been kissed before. Earlier. When we had lunch together. But, I was real nervous and pushed him away. Then, we did not talk for the rest of the day. And, last night, he kissed me. And, I kissed him back."  
  
"Slow down my child and take a deep breath. Now. Leonardo kissed you."  
  
"Yes, he did." Venus laid down and looked at the clouds.  
  
"So tell me Mei Pieh. Who's this Leonardo."  
  
"Well, Leonardo is one of my friends from New York. He is the most strongest, sweetest, and kindest man I ever know. He reminds me of Chung I. Leonardo is a Ninja and is very well disciplined in the mind and the body."   
  
"This Leonardo you speak of must be a very special guy for you to fall for him and not for one of his brothers."  
  
Venus sat up. "What do you mean by that Mai Li?"  
  
"Nothing child. Nothing." Venus laid back down thinking nothing about her words. But, it was something. Mai Li knew there had to be. Something was going to happen.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Leonardo, I know about last night."  
  
"You...You do."  
  
"Yes, I do. I know about the kiss you and Venus had last night. I also know about the picnic you two had."  
  
"Master, I wasn't just having lunch with Venus. It was a date. And, the kiss just happened. I do not know what came over me."  
  
"Leonardo, I do not have a problem with the two of you dating."  
  
"Then, what is it Master?"  
  
"It's your brothers. Remember, there is four of you and one of her. I'm worried about a fight for her hand."  
  
"I promise that won't happen."  
  
"Have you talked to any of them about you and Venus?"  
  
"No, Master."  
  
"Then, I suggest you should. You are dismissed my son."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
As Leonardo left, Splinter began to worry. He knew the tension between Leonardo and one of his brothers would grow tenfold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Guys

Summer in China  
Part VI: The Guys  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Venus laid in the cool fresh grass and looked up at the clouds. She observed their different shapes. One looked like a puppy. One looked like a heart. Another looked like Leo. Another looked like Leo. Like Leo. Like Leo. Leo. Leo. She closed her eyes, smiled, and drifted away with the thought of Leonardo in her mind.  
  
"Mei Pieh." She startled at the Voice of Mai Li.   
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"You seem so distant. What is on your mind?"  
  
"Leonardo."   
  
"So I see." Curiously Mai Li asked, "Will you tell me about the rest of your friends?"  
  
"OK."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Leonardo walked into the kitchen and observed his two brothers who had their ears against the wall. "What are you two doing?"  
  
Michaelangelo and Donatello jumped up suddenly and scrambled for something to pretend like they started preparing lunch. "Um...we are making lunch," explained Donatello.  
  
"Whatever." There was no fooling him; Leonardo knew they were trying to hear he and Splinter's conversation. He also knew he had to talk to them about Venus. "Can I ask you guys about something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure Leo, what is it?  
  
"It's about Venus." He took a deep breath. "What do you two think about me...me dating Venus?"  
  
The two turned and looked at each other. They did not know what to say. They were not expecting a question like that.  
  
"Leo, I..." Donatello looked down. "I don't have any problem with it. She's not my type anyway. Besides, I think I am falling in love with TurtleNinja."  
  
Leonardo turned to Michaelangelo. "What about you?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Venus sat up and looked at Mai Li. "Well there's Donatello. He's the second to youngest. He's very smart; he's a scientist. Donnie is the quiet one and likes to be alone. We don't get along when it comes to my Shinobi magic and his computers. He feels that 'It's only magic until the science proves it wrong.' Donnie is also a Ninja, but he does not like fighting. He's a pacifist."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Well...um...I guess it's OK." Michaelangelo grabbed an onion and began chopping it.  
  
Leonardo's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"  
  
He stopped chopping the onion and looked at Leonardo. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"OK." Leonardo left the room to look for Raphael.  
  
"Mikey." Donatello took the chopped onion Mike was finished with. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I have a bad feeling about Leo and Venus dating."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you know. It's Raph. I think he kind likes her."  
  
Donatello busted out laughing.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Then, there's Michaelangelo. He's a big sweetheart. He's like a five year old trapped in a 20 year old's body. He's a little childish for me. We get along great. He's more like a little brother than a friend. He can make anyone's frown turn into a smile, even Raphael's."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Splinter walked out of the room Raph was in. Leo could tell by the look on his face that Raphael gave him a had time with the talk. He dreaded to talk to Raph about Venus, especially after what happened in practice. But, he might as well get it over with.  
  
"Hey Raph."  
  
"What do you want?" Raphael was obviously pissed. "Here to give me a lecture. Well Splinter already did so get off my case."  
  
Leonardo rolled his eyes. He knew it was going to be hard to talk to Raph. "I'm not here to get on you case."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Do you have to make everything such a task? All I want to do is talk to you about something."  
  
Raph laid on the floor. "Well. What is it?"  
  
"What do you think about me dating Venus?" There he said it. Now for the smart mouth answer.  
  
"What the hell do I care. It's your life. Do what you want." Raph rolled over leaving his back facing Leo.  
  
"OK." Finally it was over with. Leo turned and left the room.  
  
Raph waited until his brother left before he left out a 'sigh'. He did care about Leo and Venus dating, but he didn't know why.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Raphael is the stubborn one of the group. He does not like to follow orders; he likes to do his own thing. He has a wild nature about him. He's so mysterious. We do not get along to well. I don't think he likes the fact that I joined their family. He is reckless and out of control; but he does have a sweet side to him."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Leonardo searched the house for Venus, but could find no trace of her. 'She must be with that Chinese woman she met yesterday' he thought. He put on his trenchcoat and left to find her.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"You care about your family very much don't you."  
  
"Yes, I do. Without them I do not know what I would do." Venus smiled at the thought of them.  
  
"You are very lucky."  
  
"Yes, I am." She looked at the old woman and suddenly had an idea. "Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night. So you can meet them and maybe teach me some Shinobi spells."  
  
Mai Li smiled, "I would like that very much." She stood up and look down at Venus. "I must go. My niece may need my help in the kitchen. I shall see you tomorrow night."  
  
Venus watched her leave, then laid back on the grass. It was so peaceful. This day in June was so beautiful she thought.   
  
"Venus"  
  
She sat up and looked around. She knew that voice. It was Leo's. She sat a few minutes longer and then saw him. She smiled.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He sat down next to her.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful here." She leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"It is with you here." He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Reaction

Summer in China  
Part VII: Reaction  
  
By: Michelle  
  
In the field, Venus laid her head on Leonardo's shoulder. He seemed tense about something, but was not sure what would make him this way. She lifted her head and looked at him. A few minutes ago, he was happy to see her, but now he just seemed so tense. She moved from her spot next to him and knelt down behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She began to massage them gently.   
  
"Relax, Leo. What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's what happened earlier today." He let out a sigh.  
  
She stopped massaging, "Were you and Raph fighting again?"  
  
"No." She pinched him. "Ow. So, OK I was. But, it was not that. Splinter wanted me to talk to my brothers about us."  
  
She began massaging again, "And, did you?"  
  
"Yeah. Raph could care less and Donnie was the same way. But Mikey seemed a little upset about it."  
  
"You know he has a little crush on me. He will be OK. Mikey's more grown up than we think."  
She quickly changed the subject. "I invited Mai Li to have dinner with us tomorrow night."  
  
"You did, but you hardly know her. How are you so sure you can trust her?"  
  
She stopped massaging his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It will be fine." She kissed his neck. "Trust me."  
  
"OK." His lips met hers and kissed her gently. "We should head back. Mikey and Donnie probably have lunch ready. "  
  
They stood up and began to walk back to the house. Leo grabbed hold of Venus' hand, looked down at it, and then looked up at her and smiled. He was madly in love with her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"What are you laughing for Donnie?"  
  
"Oh come on Mikey. Raph liking Venus. He can't stand her. You know that." Donatello rolled his eyes and laughed again.  
  
"Donnie. I swear." Mikey grabbed a block of cheese and began shredding it. "I just think Raph likes her more than we know. And if I'm right, something with Leo and Raph is going to happen."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Peace. Silence. Tranquil. Relax. Calm. Serene. Those were just a few of the words to describe the feeling he got when he meditated. The world just seemed so at ease. He could hear a pin drop.   
  
Thrash. Slash. Holler. Slam. Anger. Screams. He jumped suddenly. "It starts."   
  
Splinter stood up and walked into the room were Raphael lay. He was upset about something; he could sense it. "Is something wrong my son?"  
  
"N...No." He sniffled.   
  
"There is."  
  
"Nothing's wrong. OK."  
  
"You know you can't lie to me and get away with it." He sat next to Raphael who had his arms over his head. "Tell me my son." He didn't reply. "Is it about Venus and Leonardo."  
  
He sniffled again. "Yeah."  
  
"You like her don't you."  
  
"No...maybe...a little...yeah...I do."  
  
Splinter sighed and pulled the bandanna from Raphael's face. It starts.  
  



	8. Jealousy

Summer In China  
Part VIII: Jealousy  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
When Venus and Leonardo arrived home, everyone was ready to eat lunch, except Raphael. None of them decided to make a comment on the matter, but Venus was worried about him. Sure he was head strong and out of control, but she cared a lot about him. After lunch, she brought him a plate of food because she knew he was hungry. Leonardo didn't like this very much; she just figured that the fight they had earlier was the cause of Raphael not having lunch with the family.   
  
At dinner, Raphael ended up joining them. She figured he must be over the episode this morning. But still, Leonardo and Raphael exchanged dirty looks to one another. Towards the end of dinner, looks became words.  
  
"I invited Mai Li over for dinner tomorrow night. I feel that it is time for all of you to meet her." She was excited to tell them the news. Splinter smiled approvingly.   
  
Raphael snarled, "You invited a human over to dinner."  
  
"Yes, Raphael I did."  
  
"What are you stupid?" He was quick to snap back. "I can't believe you invited some bitch that none of us even know or could be sure to trust."   
  
"Don't be so quick to judge others. Just because Mai Li is a human doesn't mean that she is a bad person." Her voice was a little shaky. She knew Raphael was a bomb ready to explode in her face. Her next words were the designator. "Besides, I sense that she is a good-hearted person."  
  
"Ooooooooohhhh! She 'senses'." Now he was being rude and smartalic. "Your Shinobi shit is fucked up!" He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you are so stupid."  
  
There was a dead silence at the table. Venus was trying to hold back her tears, but couldn't.  
  
"Leave her alone Raph!" Leonardo stood up from the table. It was about time he defended her, Venus thought.  
  
"Why Leo? Because you say so?" Raph stood up and yelled in Leonardo's face. "Admit it! Even you know that it was stupid of her to invite that human over." He looked Leonardo directly in the eyes and said just loud enough for the others to hear. "What's the matter? Did you turn into Mr. Softy to impress Venus? Four to one bet that you are just thinking with the wrong head?  
  
He ignored Raphael's comments as long as he could, but that last comment fired up his anger. He swung a punch and nailed Raphael. Raphael feel to the floor. They all watched shockingly; Leonardo has never let Raphael's words get to him before. Not like that anyway. Not enough to cause him to attack.   
  
When Raphael stood up, he noticed his lip was bleeding. "Fuck! Your going to get it now!"  
  
Before the two of them clashed, Splinter jumped in the way causing them to separate. "Enough! Leonardo go in the other room and cool down! And as for you Raphael, you come with me! NOW!"  
  
Leonardo and Raphael did what they were told. Now it was just Venus, Michaelangelo, and Donatello left to eat dinner.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Venus got up and went to her room. She laid on the floor and cried her eyes out. She did not want to cause a fight between Leonardo and Raphael. Why did Raphael act that way at dinner? Did he like her and was jealous? No, that could not be it because she could have sworn she heard Leo say 'Raphael could care less'. Then, why was Raphael acting that way? She knew. She knew exactly why. Raphael hated her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Michaelangelo and Donatello finished their dinner. They began to clear the table and silence was broken between them.  
  
"You know Mikey. I think you were right about Raph."  
  
"Told you."  
  
They both looked at each other. They knew the worse was yet to come.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Splinter and Raphael walked to the dock and sat down at the end. Raphael looked around realizing where he was.  
  
"Why are we here? Can't you just fuss at my at Chung I's house?"  
  
Splinter was slowly loosing his patience. "I don't want your brothers listening at the wall to hear our conversation." He folded his arms and looked sternly at Raphael. "I want to know WHY you acted that way at dinner."  
  
"Why!" Raphael began screaming. "You wouldn't care anyway. What good would it be to tell you" He began crying. "You would rather see Venus with Leonardo."  
  
"Is this what this is about? Leonardo and Venus together. You are jealous my son. Jealous of your brother. I do not favor him over you. I love both of you equally." Splinter sighed. "I cannot make Venus love you and not your brother. Only you can have that affect on her. She is a soul searching for her right mate. Only one of you will be her 'soul mate.' Acting they way you did towards her won't get any love from her."  
  
"Well...why would she want me anyways."  
  
"I don't know Raphael. Love is a mystery. It is something you will learn throughout your life. If you love her, you will find out." Splinter looked around and stood up. "Come. Let's go home." He stood up and together they began to walk home.   
  
When they returned, everyone was getting ready for bed. Raphael laid down in his corner. he thought about what Splinter said to him earlier. Maybe Venus would want him. He just has to prove to her that he is worthy.  
  
  
  



	9. Love Hurts

Summer In China  
Part IX: Love Hurts  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
The next morning Raphael woke up with a new outlook on his life. Venus could be his girl, but he would have to treat her better. For starters, he would have to apologize for last night. Then, maybe they could walk and talk or something  
  
He yawned, got up, and walked to the door of Venus' room. He didn't enter though. He heard a familiar voice; Leo was with Venus. So he decided to crack the door to watch and listen.   
  
Venus was obviously upset. She wasn't facing the door or with her back turned away from the door. HE just saw her side. The curves of her breasts under her nightgown. The tears rolling off her cheeks. She was sitting down and Leo knelt next to her sweet talking her.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night." Leonardo traced his finger down her arm. That made him steam. He listened on. "I was childish. I should have never punched Raphael." That's for damn sure, Raphael thought as he felt the bruise and cut on his lip. Leonardo continued, "It's just that when I saw how upset he made you...I...I didn't know how to control my emotions."   
  
Raphael watched the moves of his brother and didn't like what he saw. Leonardo stopped tracing his finger on her arm. He moved closer to her and kissed her neck. He looked into her eyes and kissed her neck again . This continued many times; each time moving closer to her lips.   
  
Raphael clenched his fists. He wanted to beat the crap out of Leo, but he calmed down and continued to watch. Leonardo met Venus' lips with great exceptance. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Leonardo slowly began to lay Venus down on the floor and position himself over her.  
  
Raphael ran from the scene and threw himself on the ground not far from the house. He couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't bare the pain. His eyes flowed with tears. His heart was broken. He didn't even get a chance with her. He wanted to end his life, right then and there.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Venus noticed Leonardo's move over her and gently pushed him off her. Again, Leonardo became upset  
.   
She grabbed hold of his hand. "I'm not ready to make love yet. Please don't be upset with me."  
  
Leonardo calmed down. She was right. They were not ready for that yet. Besides, if Splinter caught them making out or otherwise, he would have their shells.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mai Li was meditating when she saw a flash. It came quickly. She saw one like Mei Pieh, but different. Must be one of her friends she thought. This one had a red bandanna on. He seemed upset.   
  
She got up and walked outside and looked around. After a few minutes, she saw him. When her heard her approach, he looked up. His face was red and covered with tears and mud.   
  
"I'm Mai Li. I am friends with Mei Pieh." She knelt down next to him. "Come to my home and tell me what's wrong."  
  
He knew she was the human he kinda bad mouthed last night, but she seemed like a nice person. Besides, he just felt like he needed to talk to someone. He nodded his head and they walked to her house.   
  
At Mai Li's, she gave him a wet towel to wipe his face. Then, she gave him a dry towel dry his face. "Now, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"My brother...Leo...and...and...Venus...I...I...I loved her...I...want to die..." He buried his face in the towel she gave him.   
  
"What is your name child?"   
  
"Raphael."  
  
"Come here." She hugged him. "It's OK. Calm down. Everything will be alright. You will see." Raphael was not' at all like Mei Pieh described she thought. She said he was stubborn and hated her. The Raphael she saw was sensitive.   
  
Together they talked for a while. Raphael calmed down and his face was back to his original shade of green. He felt better talking to someone besides Splinter about his emotions. He was gonna take her advice and not give up.  
  
After Raphael left, Mai Li knew what the feeling was that she had a few days ago. Something between Mei Pieh, Raphael, and his brother was going to happen.   
  
She thought about the story he told her about Leonardo and Venus having sex. She knew that could not be possible. Mei Pieh was smarter than that. Raphael would be the only one that Venus would ever make love to. They were soul mates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Dinner Talk

Summer In China  
Part X: Dinner Talk  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
The evening came quickly for all of them. Before they knew it, Mai Li was joining them for dinner.  
  
"Mai Li, these are my friends." Venus took pride in their introduction. "This is Master Splinter. He met Chung I while dream walking."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mai Li. I am glad Venus met you." Splinter bowed to her. "Maybe we should talk together after dinner."  
  
"This is Michaelangelo. He made dinner for us tonight."   
  
"Pleased to met ya!" He bowed playful causing her to smile. The playful one of the group.   
  
Venus continued, "This is Donatello."  
  
"Hi." He must be the shy one of the group Mai Li thought to herself .  
  
"This is Raphael."   
  
"Hey." Obviously he did not want the others to know about him crying earlier. He was the tuff guy of the group and planned to keep that image even though she saw his sensitive side earlier.  
  
"And this is Leonardo." Venus smiled and grabbed his hand. Mai Li wasn't paying attention to Leonardo as Venus introduced him. She was paying attention to the facial expressions of the jealous Raphael. Something was defiantly going to happen between the two brothers.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet all of you. Venus told me all about you." She smiled at all of them. They were all good hearted souls.  
  
Together they all sat for dinner. After dinner, Mai Li and Splinter had a small talk.  
  
"Mai Li, I am glad you met Venus. I have been worried about her for the last few days."  
  
"I noticed that when we met earlier."  
  
"I know how to raise sons, but a daughter is more complicated." He sighed. "I think she is lonely, but I can understand why. She and Leonardo are getting close and Raphael is jealous. I'm worried..."  
  
"That your sons will fight for her hand." He glanced at her in shock. "I felt it too. I worry also."  
  
A feeling came over them like none ever. Fighting. Screaming. The feeling sent chills down their spines.  
  
Mai Li and Splinter went to the meditation room where Venus and the guys were waiting for them. Mai Li sat down next to Venus and Splinter across from them.   
  
"Tell us about your family Mai Li." Splinter questioned her.  
  
"I am a widow; my husband died five years ago. We were not blessed with children, but I love my niece as if she was my own daughter. She is twenty-four. She and her husband will have their first child in eight week."   
  
"I am sorry to hear that about your husband." Splinter smiled, "Congratulations on your grandniece."  
  
"Thank you," Her voice filled with excitement. "I can't wait. My niece, Kei Sai is so nervous."  
  
Together they all talked for another hour. During their conversations, Mai Li studied each of them. Michaelangelo was exactly like Venus described. He was like a big kid. Donatello was shy and itching to get on his computer. Raphael was full of rage, but she could tell he was in pain from watching Leonardo and Venus together. As for Leonardo, all she saw was a lonely soul. It seemed like he was going to use Venus to fill in the void in his life. But, she could tell by the way he looked at her that he did love her.   
  
After Mai Li left, Venus turned to Raphael. "Well."  
  
"Alright," He turned and walked to the corner where his bed was. "She was nice."  
  
"I told you not to be so quick to judge others." She said with an attitude. He smiled to himself. He liked it when she talked in that tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Dreams

Summer In China  
Part XI: Dreams  
  
By Michelle  
  
  
  
Raphael laid in his bed tossing and turning. He was hot and sweaty. He was dreaming of him and Venus. His heart pounded fast as he imaged himself with her. Touching her breasts with his hands. Her body beneath him. The feel of her breath against his neck. He began to breath heavy as the thoughts continues. Him. Her. Their bodies on the verge of becoming one.   
  
Suddenly he jumped up. The moment was broken. A noise disturbed him.   
  
Leonardo laid in his bed moaning. He body was covered in sweat. He was dreaming of Venus. His heart pounded for her. He imaged his body over her. Conquering her. The scream of his name.   
  
Raphael looked at him and snarled. He laid back down and pulled the pillow over his face; but he could still hear Leonardo. He sat back up and looked around for something to throw at him. Nothing. He took his pillow and threw it at Leonardo hitting him in the face.   
  
"What the fuck?" He turned and looked at the snarling Raphael. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing. Just tired of hearing you play with yourself."  
  
The two of them glared at each other. Then, they laid back down to bed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
'Mei Pieh. Mei Pieh.'  
  
She was dreaming. Her body felt like she was floating. She walked around a mysterious plane. It was filled with fog and looked gloomy. She felt something there; her master. Suddenly, the place didn't seem so gloomy. He stood before her.   
  
'Mei Pieh.'  
  
"Master." She tried to grab him and hug him, but she went through him. They turned and faced each other once again. He was a shade. She began to cry. She missed him so much.  
  
'Mei Pieh. Don't cry.'  
  
"I miss you my father."  
  
'I know you do.'  
  
"Why are you here?" She began to calm down.  
  
'I'm worried about you. I feel that you are rushing into things to fast.'  
  
She was puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
'You and Leonardo.'  
  
"Me and Leo."  
  
'Yes, I feel you rush into things to quickly. Is he the one?'  
  
"I...I...think so."  
  
'Really. You don't sound so sure.' At that, he disappeared.  
  
She woke up crying. What did he mean? She didn't understand why her master asked her if Leonardo was the one. Of course he is. Maybe. Did she love him? She didn't know. She was so confused.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Splinter laid in his bed. He was dreaming, but this dream was familiar to him.  
  
He observed a fight; it was to men. They had looks of rage. A woman stepped in begging for them not to fight over her hand; she would choose the one she loved. Her choose was already made. She would choose the man named Hamato Yoshi.   
  
He observed another scene familiar to him. It was Hamato Yoshi covered in blood. The blood of the other man. The woman pleaded with him to go to America.  
  
Another scene came into view, the woman laid dead on the floor. She was butchered to death. Hamato Yoshi came home and found her dead on the floor. He soon joined her as a man of rage came out of the shadows.  
  
At that, he jumped up. He remember those three scenes. Hamato Yoshi was his master. He remembered how Yoshi fought Oruku Nagi over the hand of Tang Shen. He also remember Yoshi killed Nagi in a rage of anger. But the most painful memory was of the Shredder, Nagi's younger brother, seeking revenge.  
  
Splinter worried. He thought of Leonardo, Venus, and Raphael. He was worried that Leonardo and Raphael would fight to the death for Venus, hand.  
  
  
  



	12. Storms Approach

Summer In China  
Part XII: Storms approach  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
The next morning Venus felt uncomfortable. All she could think about was the dream she. It was so confusing to her. All through out practice, she was unfocused. Leonardo noticed it too.  
  
That afternoon, Leonardo and she went to the dock to have lunch. He knew something was on her mind. He thought about questioning about it, but he figured he would loosen her up a bit. He got closed to her and began kissing her neck.  
  
"Leo, please." She wasn't interested.  
  
He ignored her and continued pulling her closer to him.  
  
"LEO, STOP." She pushed him away from her again.  
  
"What?" He was upset with her again. "What is wrong? Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away."  
  
"Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She hung her head and took a deep breath. "I like you. I just...think...we are moving too fast."  
  
His eyes widened. "Moving too fast." His tone changed. "WE DID NOT GO ANYWHERE!"  
  
Her eyes flooded with tears. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Venus, I sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Last night, I had a dream. I saw my father Chung I. He told me that I was rushing into things with you." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I've been pressuring you lately. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know that being home must be bringing back many memories. I'm here if you want to talk."  
  
"I...I...I know. I'm just so uncertain about my future. The dream was just so confusing to me." She held on him tight. "I like you a lot."  
  
"I do too." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
*********************************************************   
  
As they days flew by, Venus and Leonardo grew closer together. Mostly they talked a lot. Venus would question him about his dreams and goals in life. Leonardo would reply to her trying to hint that he wanted to be with her in the future.  
  
One afternoon, Leonardo sat with his arms wrapped around her. He held her tightly. "A storm is coming." He noticed the wind pick up and the lightning flash in the distance. "We should go before it comes on shore."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
That evening, the storm raged. It was like they were in the middle of a war. Chung I's house was old though. Pots were everywhere water leaked in.   
  
Venus looked up at the roof. "We need to get this fixed."  
  
"I'll say." Michaelangelo replied.  
  
Venus sighed, "There's no way we can afford to have someone fix it tomorrow."  
  
"It's no sweat babe." Donatello looked up at the roof. "Raph, Mikey, and I will fix it tomorrow."  
  
"We will." Raphael protested.   
  
"Yes, we will." Donatello continued to look up and began walking around. "The tiles are probably just loose or out of place. Won't be hard to fix them."  
  
"We are also running low on food." Michaelangelo explained as he looked at the remains of the groceries the brought from home.  
  
"Maybe Mai Li can help us." Venus told Michaelangelo. "Most of the villagers have farms. Maybe I can give her a little money to buy some vegetables with."  
  
" Maybe we can fish or something too." Donatello added. "It's would save some money."  
  
"That's a good idea Donatello. Me and Leo can go tomorrow will the three of you fix the roof."   
  
Venus lied down on the floor still looking up at the roof. She remember when she was little, she would do the same. Just looking up and listening to the rain hit the roof. It seemed so long ago, but she knew she would cherish those days forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. China Rooves

Summer In China  
Part XIII:  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
The next day Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael went to work on the roof while Venus and Leonardo went looking for ways to buy food without causing a panic.  
  
Raphael looked up up at the roof. "Why don't the Chinese have normal roofs? Do they have to have the stupid things to curl up at the end? It looks like a backwards check mark and a regular check mark?"  
  
"Raphael, the roofs are made that way on purpose. If you would have listened to Splinter's lessons, you would know that the roofs are curved like that so that if a bad spirit would fall to earth they would slide down the roof and shoot right back up to where it came from."   
  
"Thanks for the history lesson, Donnie." He sighed. Why did Donnie have to show off like that. It burns him up.  
  
Donatello rolled his eyes, "Just get on the roof Raphael." He turned and looked at his younger brother. "You too Mikey."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Venus looked for Mai Li's house all throughout the village. Mai Li never told her where she lived.   
  
Venus looked at Leonardo. "Maybe we should ask."  
  
"I guess."   
  
The two of them hid under their clothes and approached a woman picking vegetable. Venus muttered something in Chinese to her but Leonardo didn't understand what she said. The woman replied back and pointed to the right. Venus thanked her and turned to Leonardo.  
  
"What she say?"  
  
"Her house is a few houses down. I didn't realize she lived so close to my master."  
  
He followed her to Mai Li's house. Venus was so gentle and kind. He watched every movement she made as she knocked on the door.   
  
"Mei Pieh. Leonardo. Come in. Come in." Leonardo's mind went off from thinking of Venus and to noticing Mai Li. Mai Li was excited that they dropped by. He looked around her home. She had barely any furniture.   
  
"Auntie." He listened to the gentle voice calling from the other room. "Who is at the door?"  
  
Mai Li called back. "It is the friends I told you about." She looked at Venus and Leonardo. "Come meet my niece."  
  
Venus observed the woman who entered the room. She was young and beautiful and very fat. She was pregnant. Venus looked her a little closer. She remember her. She was the woman she saw when they first arrived in China. She was also the woman she watched when she was younger.   
  
"Hello I'm Venus and this is Leonardo."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you. My auntie told me all about you. By the way, I'm Suki." Venus was so excited to meet her especially after all those years of watching her.  
  
"What can I help you with Mei Pieh?" Mai Li know she needed something. She could sense it.  
  
"We need some help getting food. it's not easy for us to walk in a market or such." Venus didn't want to beg for help, but it was the only way. "Could you maybe buy us some food? I will give you the money."  
  
"Venus, you're shaky. Of course I'll help."  
  
"Thank you. Here is some money. I will be by tomorrow if that is all right."  
  
"That is fine my dear." Mai Li except the money. She had other plans with it though.  
  
"I must go. We are going to the dock to fish. Nice meeting you Suki."  
  
"You too. Come by again. Maybe we can girl talk."  
  
"OK" Venus smiled at her friends. "Thanks" She then told Leonardo's free hand and walked out the door and towards the docks.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Are you coming Donnie?" Michaelangelo called from on top of the roof.   
  
"Yeah, I just forgot something in the house." Donatello walked back inside and began searching for the item.  
  
Michaelangelo and Raphael looked at the roof. Boy it was old. They were going to have a lot of work ahead of them as they notice many missing or loose tiles.  
  
Raphael began walking slowly along the top.   
  
"Be careful Raph." Michaelangelo warned.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Raphael wasn't listening. He was to busy watching Venus and Leonardo at the dock. He started to feel a jealous rage brewing inside him.   
  
Venus and Leonardo had just arrived at the dock. Leonardo placed the fishing poles on the ground. Raphael noticed him say something to her. Too bad he couldn't read lips. Raphael watched on. Leonardo leaned in and gave Venus a kiss which she accepted. Raphael walked further to watch and slipped on a wet tile.   
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt." Raphael rolled down the roof. He rolled until he got to the curved ends, only he wasn't shot back up to where he came from. He rolled completely off the roof and landed on his side.   
  
Michaelangelo came off the roof as quickly as he could without hurting himself. "DON'T MOVE RAPH. DON'T MOVE."  
  
Splinter and Donatello rushed out the house just as Michaelangelo got by his brother's side.  
Raphael screamed out in pain.  
  
"Michaelangelo, go get Leonardo and Venus." Splinter looked down at his son. "Don't move my son." He knew Raphael was in pain.  
  
Some of the villagers heard the scream and rushed to the scene. Some were shocked. Some were afraid. And some offered to help. The only problem was that Splinter knew Japanese and not Chinese. He sighed and tried to comfort the distressed Raphael.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. His Loving Family

Summer in China  
Part XIV: His Loving Family  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Venus parted from Leonardo's lips. "What is it?" Leonardo demanded to know what now.  
  
"I, I thought I heard something." She shrugged her shoulders. "We really should start fishing now."  
  
"I know." Leonardo bent over and picked up the two poles, handing one to Venus.  
  
They began to cast there rods when Michaelangelo ran to them.   
  
"Mikey, what's wrong?'  
  
Trying to catch his breath he exclaimed. "Raph...Raph fell off the roof and ...is hurt badly."  
  
They dropped the rods and began to run back to the house.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Relax Raphael relax. Donatello come here." Splinter looked at Donatello and instructed him. "We need to lay him on his back."  
  
"But, he has a broken leg. We can't move him."  
  
"We have no choice. I can't put the bones back in place with him laying on his leg." Splinter comforted Raphael. "Shh. My son. Close you eyes. We are going to try to move you."  
Raphael nodded and closed his tear filled eyes.  
  
As they gently moved him, he screamed aloud. One man from the village knelt down to assist Donatello and Splinter hoping to help ease the discomforting pain Raphael was in.   
  
As Raphael was moved to where he was laying on his back, Mai Li pushed her way through the crowd of villages. The man assisting Splinter tried to get Splinter to understand him, but couldn't. Mai Li knelt by Splinter and helped translate  
  
"He says he has a son that is a doctor and can send supplies."  
  
"Tell him we'll appreciate that." Mai Li translated to the man in her native tongue. He got up and rush to his house to phone his son.  
  
Splinter gently put his hands around Raphael's right leg. "It's broken in two places." Just as Splinter said that Michaelangelo arrived with Venus and Leonardo.  
  
"Oh My!" Venus was in shocked at his appearance.  
  
"Mai Li can you comfort her." He looked up at Leonardo. "I need you and Donatello to hold him from moving when I place the bones in place. Michaelangelo, go get the first aid kick from where I sleep."  
  
With all following orders, Splinter began. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raphael screamed out loud and tears poured down his face. In all directions, he could see comforting faces from his family and villagers, but that did not dull the pain.  
  
"Calm down. Shh. It's OK my son. Just one more." Raphael braced himself as the pain shock from his leg throughout his whole body.   
  
As Michaelangelo arrived with the first aid kit, Mai Li suggested to Venus. "We should go make pain killers." Venus nodded in agreement and went inside the house.  
  
"Gause. Wood. Not enough material to make a cast. Guess these will do for the moment." Splinter began to make a splint to support Raphael's leg. By now most of the villagers left, Splinter hope the man could get some items from his son.   
  
When finished, Splinter had the guys lift Raphael and bring him in the house. "Put him in Venus' room." They elevated Raphael's leg and Splinter began to exam the rest of Raphael. Raphael's face was as red as his bandanna. His eyes flooded with tears and were bloodshot. He left hand was swollen.   
  
Venus brought in some tea for Raphael. Her eyes were full of tears as well. "We put Raph's medicine in the tea. You know how he fights to take medicine."   
  
"Thank you Venus." He held the bowl up to Raphaels' mouth to drink the tea. When Raphael finished, he hand the bowl back to Venus saying. "He'll be fine. It wasn't your fault." He took a deep breath and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Is he alright Splinter?" Mai Li questioned as she started on making a soup.   
  
"He's alright. He has a broken leg and a sprained wrist. He'll be fine." He placed some ice in a bag and walked out the kitchen and into the room where Raphael laid.   
  
When he got there, Raphael was falling asleep. Splinter placed the bag of ice on his wrist and looked at his son. Raphael was drowsy. The stuff Mai Li and Venus made was working quickly. It was better that he slept though.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later on that day, the man stopped by with supplies to make a cast and a brace for Raphael's wrist. Splinter was so grateful. He knew there were still some good humans left in the world. Later, Mai Li told him that the man was once a doctor himself. That's how he knew what to get without anyone telling him.  
  
While Raphael was asleep, Splinter and Donatello made a cast for Raphael's leg. When he awake, his family gathered around him questioning him how he felt.  
  
'I'm OK" He would respond still drowsy from the medicine. Venus feed him his soup and he fell back asleep. That night, Splinter stayed by his side despite Venus begging to nurse him. She felt it was her fault for Raphael getting injured. He felt love inside his heart. He didn't know his family cared about him this much or Venus.   
  



	15. Fussy Raphael

Summer In China  
Part XV: Fussy Raphael  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
The next day, Raphael was back to his old self again. He insisted he could practice, but Splinter confined him to the room. So, Venus meditated by him to keep him company. He was so bored. He looked around the room. It was small. He looked at the meditating Venus. She was so beautiful.  
  
"You should stay still." She fussed and got up to get him some breakfast. Soup. He liked the soup, but it wasn't something he want for breakfast. When she tried to feed him, he got angry.  
  
"I can feed myself!" He insisted.  
  
"Fine!" She hand him the bowl of soup.   
  
He took the bowl of soup and tried to hold it. His wrist was too swollen, so he placed it between his legs. She looked at him struggle to get a spoonful from the bowl to his mouth. He's so hard headed she noted as she watched him spill the spoonful all over himself. He grew frustrated and she took the bowl and began feeding him.  
  
"I'm not a baby. I can feed myself."   
  
"I noticed." She half smiled and looked at the spilled soup that rolled down his chest. She took a towel to try to clean him off. He jumped. She wiped a little to far down to his liking. "Sorry."  
  
*************  
  
After practice, Venus told the others that Raphael was going to need a bath. She filled a tub as they placed a bag over Raphael's cast to keep water out.   
  
He protested as usual. His brothers picked him up and placed him in the tub. "I could have got in myself."  
  
"Sure Raph." They agreed.  
  
They all left the room to find stuff to keep Raphael occupied will he would be confined in his room. Venus was left alone with him.  
  
She scrubbed most of his body hearing him complain the whole time. "I think you should finish down there." She told him as she handed the washcloth to him. As he cleansed the rest of his body, she began to rinse him off.   
  
Meanwhile, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo looked for stuff to keep Raphael out of their hair. Michaelangelo found his comics, Leonardo found Raphael's red gameboy, and Donatello hooked up a small TV and VCR that they brought on the sub.   
  
"Look what I found!" Michaelangelo waved a marker in the air.  
  
"Leo. Donnie. Mikey." Venus called from the other room. "He's finished"  
  
They all got up and pulled Raphael out of the tub and onto some dry towels. He fussed as they tried to dry him, but it was no use listening to him argue. They gave him the towels and let him finish up. Then, they carried him to his room and took the bag off his cast.  
  
"Me first." Michaelangelo insisted as he began signing Raph's cast. 'Luv ya Hobbles. Luv Mikey ;p'  
  
"I'm not Hobbles." Raphael snapped as he read the comment.  
  
"You will be when you try to walk."   
  
Donatello then wrote. 'Thank God you had a bath. Luv Don-san.'  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Leonardo took the marker and wrote. 'Don't try my patience. Luv Leo.'  
  
"Ha Ha."  
  
"Listen to that and I won't break you other leg."  
  
"Leo." Venus fussed him and signed. 'Hope you get better soon. Love Vee.'  
  
"Here some stuff to keep you occupied." They handed him the items and left the room. Venus stayed with him and Splinter walked in and shooed her out so he and Raphael could have a talk.  
  
He looked at the signatures one the cast and laugh softly.  
  
"I see your brothers were here." He smiled at Raphael.  
  
"Yeah. Knuckle heads." He exclaimed. "I'll get um back."  
  
Splinter sat next to him and questioned. "What caused you to fall off of the roof?"  
  
Raphael turned away alittle. "I slipped and fell."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Raphael took a deep breath. "I told you. I slipped and fell."  
  
Splinter knew their was more to it than that. "You were thinking of Venus."  
  
"Maybe." He knew Splinter knew. "OK. I was." He looked down. "I saw Leo kiss Venus and I stepped forward and slipped on a wet tile."  
  
""I see." Splinter began examining Raphael's hand. "Love hurts my son. If I were you, I would take advantage to get to know Venus better before you get anymore hurt.'' With   
that, he left and Venus came back in the room.  
  
**************************************  
  
Later on that evening, Mai Li and Suki came by with a large basket of food.  
  
"Mai Li, Thank you." Venus smiled at the site, but was shocked when Mai Li handed her money back to her. "But, I don't understand."  
  
"Mei Pieh, the food is presents from some of the villagers." She looked in the basket. "There is some vegetables, milk, cheese, and fruits."  
  
"I..."  
  
"We had a town meeting last night. I told them about you being Chung I's daughter and they saw Raphael. They wanted to help." She smiled at her. "You don't have to hide here."  
  
"Thank you." Venus excepted the food and Mai Li went back home.   
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Changing Emotions

Summer In China  
Part XVI: Changing Emotions  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
As a week past, Raphael continuously argued that he didn't need help from anybody. But, he did like having Venus pampering him. Everytime Venus went to thank the villages for giving them food, he'd try to sneak out the room. It wasn't an easy task. He had to drag his butt on the floor and pull himself around using one hand. When Splinter would find him out of the room, he'd fuss and have his sons pick him up and put him in the room. They were all mad at this, but the knew Raphael wasn't the type who liked stayed confined long.  
  
*********  
  
Soon more weeks flew by, including Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo's birthdays. Now they were all 21. Suki had her baby, and after a few days, she brought by her new son for Venus to see. Venus was so excited; it made her even more want a child of her own.   
  
During those weeks, Venus and Leonardo saw less and less of each other. They both figured it was because she was caring for Raphael.  
  
*********  
  
During the last week Raphael had his cast on, things changed for Venus and Leonardo.  
  
Venus didn't know why, but she felt something when she was with Raphael.. Usually, they would fight and argue, but they got really close to one another. True he was stubborn, wild, and 99% of the time he was a grump, but she kinda like that. It made him so much different than Leonardo. Leonardo was so strict and stern, but Raphael was wild and untamable. She liked that alot. She also noticed a side of Raphael she never saw before. His sweet side. He could be a real sweetheart when he wanted to. She never saw him cry before until he broke his leg and throughout the weeks he would snuggle close to her when they would watch a move.   
  
One day, she sat down and thought about all of this. Then, she came to a conclusion. She was falling in love with him.  
  
Leonardo, on the other hand, was counting the days to her birthday. Every now and then, he would image their future together. But during that week, Leonardo felt a bitter rage growing inside of him. He noticed how he and Venus were drifting apart. They no longer had lunch together and rarely saw each other unless at dinner. She was to occupied with Raphael.   
  
One day, he sat down and thought about all of this. Then, he came to a conclusion. Raphael was stealing Venus away from him. He grew angry at the thought, but then calmed down. Venus birthday was in ten days. He would propose to her on her birthday. Then, she would be his and ONLY his. Besides, Raphael wasn't good enough for her.  
  
*********  
  
That last week flew by quickly and Raphael finally had the cast taken off. He felt relieved; his leg could now breath again.   
  
That day, Raphael noticed Venus was around him the whole time. She was still worried about him. He like knowing that someone, a girl for that matter, cared for him. The last few weeks he fell in love with her, but didn't want to tell her. He felt he wasn't good enough for her.   
  
The next day, she did the same thing, followed him around. Yesterday he like it, but today was different. Today, he got in a fight with Leonardo and didn't want to be bothered with anyone.   
  
He turned to her and snapped. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I just am worried that's all." She softly replied. She knew he was in a bad mood after his confrontation with Leonardo.  
  
"Well stop. You don't need to be up my butt all day." His voice grew louder and angrier. "I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYBODY."  
  
With those word, tears flooded from her eyes. She turned from him and ran out the door.  
  
"Venus, I'm sorry." He called after her. He did need her. How could he snap at her like that? Splinter was right. Acting like that won't win her heart. He loved her alot. He sighed. He knew what he had to do. Run after her and confess his feelings to her even if he wasn't good enough for her.  
  
  
  
  



	17. Confessions

Summer In China  
Part XVII: Confessions  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Splinter over heard Raphael's outburst at Venus. When he got to the door, he saw Raphael running after her. He knew the truth would come out. He wonder why he encouraged Raphael to go after her. I guess it was fate for everything to happen the way it does. Good thing Leonardo was fishing with Michaelangelo.  
  
************  
  
"Venus. Venus." He finally caught up with her in the field.   
  
"Go away." Her voice was shaky and she was crying her eyes out.  
  
"Venus. I need to tell you something."   
  
"WHAT? That you can't stand me. You can take care of yourself. BUT YOU SEEMED TO HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO CARED FOR YOU THESE PASSED WEEKS! I GAVE UP ALL MY TIME TO YOU. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME." Her voice tuned down. "I can't believe you hate me that much."  
  
"Hate you." He was shocked. Why would he hate her? Why would she get that impression? Then the answers came to him, throughout the years he treated her so badly. He always made fun of her Shinobi ways, always blamed her for the enemies they made after he met her, and he yelled at her. He really hurt her throughout the years. He knew he had to tell her the truth. "Venus, I don't hate you. I...I love you."  
  
"Whatever." She turned from him and began to walk away.  
  
He grabbed her hand, but she pulled away. "Don't touch me."  
  
He really hurt her bad, so bad she didn't believe him. He had to prove his love to her.  
  
He grabbed her hand again, but when tried to pull away he pulled her into his arms. She was angry at this but he didn't care. He pulled her closer and kissed her. At first she tried to push him away, but as the kiss deepened she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was shocked when she responded back.  
  
A few seconds later he released her. She stood in front of him shocked at what happened. He loved her. He really loved her. he pulled her close again and kissed her gently. Then, he held her close. She thought about him. He was stubborn, sweet, wild, and uncontrollable. She felt it in his kisses. She listened to the beat of his heart against his chest. His heart pounded for her.   
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.   
  
"I love you." She looked up at him and kissed him.  
  
When they began to return to the house, they knew the consequences. They were worried about what the others would think. Especially, Leonardo. They knew Leonardo had feelings for Venus. It worried her more than him. Together they concluded that it would be best to keep their relationship a secret until the right moment.   
  
**************  
  
That evening at dinner, Venus and Raphael keep their distances so no one would expect anything between then. Leonardo sat next to Venus and squeezed her hand many time throughout dinner.  
  
Leonardo was so much in love with her. he could not wait. Four more days. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Venus felt uncomfortable thoughout evening. Leonardo was trying to get close to her. A day ago she would have been fine about it, but everything changed since then. She loved Raphael and he loved her. She had a bad feeling about this. She remembered at the beginning of the summer, she was head over heels for Leonardo. It wasn't like that now. She didn't love him anymore, at least not like that. She looked over at Raphael.   
  
He couldn't stand it. Leonardo was trying to get close to Venus. It made him so jealous, he wanted to get up and knock the daylights out of him. But, he knew he had to keep it cool for a few days until they let out their big secret. He looked over at Venus. She didn't seem to like Leonardo drooling all over her.  
  
******************  
  
That night, all Raphael could think about is Venus. True, he didn't want to marry, have kids, or anything like that; but for Venus, he would give her the world. Besides, he was 21 now. He has done alot of growing up over the last three years. He thought about Casey. In the last few years, he had been hanging alot over by Casey's since he spent most of his time with April. He had to admit though, he kinda is jealous of him. Number one, he is got April who's one of the kindest and sweetest person you would ever meet. And two, he has Shadow. Shadow's about six. If it weren't for her, he would have never pushed himself to become a better person. If Casey could give up everything for April and Shadow, he could do it too. Besides, Venus was worth it.   
  
  



	18. Happy Birthday Venus!

Summer In China  
Part XVIII: Happy Birthday Venus!   
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Venus' birthday was finally here. Splinter felt an uneasy feeling and another flash came.   
  
'I'm gonna kill you!' He saw his son attack his brother.  
  
********  
  
Throughout the last few days, Venus spent her days talking to Mai Li and her nights with Raphael.  
  
On her birthday, Venus talked with Mai Li for the longest time.  
  
"Oh, Mai Li. I love him." Her head floated in the clouds.  
  
"I know my child. You told me for the last few days." Mai Li was getting tired of hearing Venus float off into the clouds.  
  
"Oh, Mai Li. We snuck out again and met by the docks. Raphael kissed me and we looked up at the stars." She sighed. "The night was so beautiful."  
  
"Yes it was." Changing the subject, "Did the two of you tell Leonardo about you?"  
  
"No. Not yet."   
  
"Well don't you think he deserves to know that you have no feelings for him."  
  
"Yes." Venus frowned a bit. "We are just waiting for the right moment to tell him."  
  
"Well when will be the right moment!" She snapped at Venus. "He has the right to know." Her voice toned down again. "You are only going to hurt him more the longer you wait."  
  
**********  
  
Leonardo sat at the dock and imaged the evening. After dinner they would give their presents to Venus. Only one she would like his best of all. An engagement ring. He saved up months to buy it before they would go to China and he spent the whole summer leading up to this moment. Tonight was the night.   
  
He imaged the look on her face. Her saying yes. Slipping the ring on her finger. Kissing her lips.  
  
He wasn't sure how he would propose, so he figured he would give her the ring as a present and announce to everyone that he wished her to marry him.  
  
He could wait. Tonight, her hand would be his.  
  
*************  
  
After their talk ended, Venus returned home. She thought about what Mai Li said. Leonardo had the right to know about her and Raphael.  
  
When she walked in her room, she saw her love. Raphael was sitting on the floor with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a small present in the other. She sat next to him and smiled.   
  
"Happy Birthday Venus!" he handed the flowers and kissed her lips.  
  
She smelt the fragrance of the beautiful flowers. "They're beautiful."  
  
"They don't do much justice compared to you.." His voice was shaky. he was nervous about something. He looked at the small package in his hand and gave it to her.   
  
She tore the paper off and found a small box. She opened it and placed her hand on her heart in shock. There was a golden ring. Raphael used to have it around his neckchain when he go off. It didn't fit him anymore, but it did fit her.   
  
"I know it isn't much." his voice was even more shaky. "And, so soon, but I love you. I promise that I'll marry you one day. I promise that I'll give you everything I can. I love you and I never want to lose you."   
  
She placed the ring in his shaky hand and allowed him to slip it on her finger. Together the kissed and then she looked down at her finger. He gave her his ring. He gave her a promise ring. Suddenly a sadden look came over her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
She looked up at him. "We have to tell Leo."  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
****************  
  
That night at dinner, Venus sat next to Raphael and Leonardo sat by her other side. She felt some what trapped. She looked at Leonardo. He was up to something. Splinter seemed worried too, but she couldn't figure out why.  
  
After dinner, Michaelangelo brought out a cake and they all gave their presents to Venus.   
  
Together, Donatello and Michaelangelo gave her a memory book and a camera. "This is so you can take some pictures of your home and carry them with you when you long for China." They explained.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at the gift. She would have to use it later to get some group pictures, pictures of Mai Li and her family, and of her home.  
  
Splinter gave her a necklace that said her name on it. "The guys all have one. I thought you should have one too. "   
  
She remember the ring Raphael gave her. It came off of Raphael' neckchain. She looks her own. It said 'Mei Pieh.' She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She looked at Raphael and sneakily squeezed his hand.  
  
Leonardo had the next present for her. He pulled a small box out of his belt. She felt weak and heard Leonardo announce to everyone.  
  
"Venus, I love you." Raphael looked at his brother in shock and anger. "Will you marry me.?"  
  
There was a dead silence at the table. Splinter began to breathe heavily. He knew what was next. Afraid to open their mouths, Donatello and Michaelangelo keep silent.  
  
"I can't" Venus said. Leonardo looked at her in shock. He could believe she said no. He felt so stupid and embarrassed in front everyone. But, then he knew why she turned him down. She moved closer to Raphael. "I don't love you that way." She and Raphael stood up and he held her in his arms. "I love Raphael."  
  
Leonardo stood up. His blood boiled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He screamed at them. For a split second he thought about it and came to a conclusion. Raphael didn't love her. he was just using her to hurt him. At that thought Leonardo lunged at his brother. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU."   
  
"Nooooooooooooo." Raphael pushed the screaming Venus to the side and took the blow by Leonardo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Brothers Rage

Summer In China  
Part XIX: Brothers Rage  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Venus screamed as she say Leonardo slam Raphael to the floor.  
  
Leonardo was angry, real angry. He wanted to kill Raphael at that moment. He slammed Raphael to the ground and begun punching him.   
  
Raphael knew better to block. He was trapped under the raging Leonardo. He lifted his leg, hitting Leonardo between the legs. Leonardo was in pain and rolled off. Raphael got up and stood on his feet.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He looked down at his brother.  
  
Leonardo was no longer in pain. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME WITH YOUR LIES"  
  
Splinter stepped in between them. "Stop this. Both of you." It was no use. They were fighting again.   
  
Leonardo pushed Splinter aside and drew his katana's. He was not going to stop until death.  
  
Raphael drew his sais in defense. He didn't want to fight, but is he must defend himself he will. In a glance, he looked over at Venus. Donnie and Mike were holding her back and were trying to calm her down. He looked at Leonardo and got ready.  
  
Leonardo moved quickly. Their weapons clashed. Leonardo was not going to quit. Raphael felt the force of Leonardo's wrath as their blades hit again. They were practically an even match, but only one was a better fighter.   
  
Leonardo kicked one of Raphael's sais aside. He gave him a wicked smile. Raphael looked deep into his eyes. This couldn't be his brother he thought. Leonardo would never act this way, so Raphael tried to reason with him.  
  
"Leonardo." Raphael dodged a kick to the head. "Why are you acting this way?"  
  
Leonardo responded. "You took her from me. You don't even love her."  
  
"Leo" He wasn't listening. "I love her. Why can't you understand that."  
  
"No you don't" Leonardo kicked Raphael in the stomach. "Besides, why would she love you. Your not good enough for her."  
  
That remark just pissed Raphael off. He slammed Leonardo to the ground knocking both katanas loose from his hands. Leonardo rolled over and began to grab for his weapons. Raphael pulled him by the leg to try to stop him, but only got kicked in the face. Leonardo grabbed his katana and swung around with it, nearly slicing Raphael in the face. Raphael felt dizzy; he was nailed hard in the face.  
  
Leonardo rose to his feet. He looked at Raphael. He wanted to kill him. While Raphael began to stand up, Leonardo made his first deadly blow. He kicked Raphael hard in the stomach.  
  
Raphael leaned over in pain. He wanted to move, but the blow seemed paralyzing. Leonardo took this to his advantage. He slammed him again and again and again. So many times that Raphael fell to the ground.   
  
"See what happens when you act on rage." Leonardo sneered.  
  
"I become like you." Raphael lifted his head. His whole body hurt, but Leonardo was right. When in anger, he becomes an unfocused Ninja.  
  
Leonardo grabbed Raphael's bandanna and pulled him up to his blade , ready to cut his throat.   
  
"Leonardo, don't do this. Please." Venus pleaded. "Please don't." Her eyes poured with tears.  
  
"Come on, man." Michaelangelo shook his head.  
  
"Don't do this, bro." Donatello agreed.  
  
"Come on my son. Drop the katana." Splinter said helplessly. "Don't do anything you would regret." He walked over to Leonardo. "You know what the right thing is."  
  



	20. Love Hurts Another

Summer In China  
Part XX: Love Hurts  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Leonardo held the katana blade on Raphael's neck. He was going to kill him. Raphael looked towards Venus with tears in his eyes. For the first time, he was scared. His family tried to persuade him not to go through with it, but he didn't listen to them. Then, he remember what Splinter said to him and the promise he made. He would not fight for Venus.  
  
Leonardo looked at his brother. He remembered all the times they would sparred, fight, argue, chase each other around the house, play games when young. Now, he was going to kill him.  
  
Leonardo looked at Venus. She was scared too. Her face was red and her eyes were full of tears.  
  
Leonardo looked down at Raphael. Raphael was looking at Venus. Leonardo glanced at her and read her lips. 'I love you.' He looked back at Raphael and read his lips. 'I love you.'  
  
Leonardo thought about what he was going to do and he dropped his katana. he felt sick. He turned and walked away a few steps and fell to his knees. he was ashamed of himself.  
  
Raphael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he felt Venus' arms around his neck. She was shaking.   
  
Splinter walked slowly over to Leonardo. "It's OK my son." He looked at the others. Donatello and Michaelangelo were stunned at what happened. Raphael and Venus were in each others arms.   
  
"Michaelangelo. Donatello. Could you please leave the room." He turned to Raphael and Venus. "Venus take Raphael to your room and tend to his wounds." With those words, they were alone.  
  
Splinter placed his hands on Leonardo's shoulders. "It's OK my son. It's over."   
  
Leonardo turned around and hugged him. "I'm sorry sensei. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know my son. I know."  
  
*************************************  
  
Venus placed a small ice pack on Raphael's lip. She was still shaky.  
  
"It's OK Venus. It's over." He comforted her.  
  
"I know." She knew it was over and was glad. She then realized something. This was why it took so long for her to meet Raphael and his brothers. Splinter and Chung I were afraid. Afraid they would fight over her.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Leonardo."  
  
"Why master? Why do I loose the ones I love to my brothers?"  
  
Splinter looked down at Leonardo. For one, you assume to must. You planned everything out. Thinking that everything would go the way you want it to go. But, you forgot one thing. Things don't always go the way one plans."  
  
Splinter took a deep breath. "And second, You and Venus were not meant to be. Deep down you know this. Raphael is her soulmate. No plan can stop or reroute fate. As for TurtleNinja, you blew it with her by making her chose between you or her family."  
  
Leonardo sobbed into Splinters brown fur. "Love hurts my son, but you must heal. One day you will find your soul mate."  
  
**************************************8  
  
A half hour later, Splinter sat Leonard, Raphael, and Venus together and they talked everything out. Leonardo apologized to his brother and to Venus. He looked at the two of them. They were in love. They were just what each other needed. They forgave him; he vowed to himself he would never let a woman get in the way of he and his brothers relationships again.  
  
**************************************  
  
A week later, they all packed for home. Venus took picture of the house and her family. She took pictures of Mai Li and Suki with the baby. She didn't want to leave home but it was time to go.   
  
Venus said goodbye to all the villages, especially Mai Li. Together, they promised to visit each other in the Realm of Dreams after it becomes stable again. Until then, they promise to write one another.  
  
Venus said goodbye to her home. Her old life. She knew that together, she and Raphael could build a beautiful relationship and bond. She was no longer alone.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dear Readers,   
  
Thank you for reading my story. I had fun writing and sharing my writings with you.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed my stories. It really means alot to me.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Michelle   
  



End file.
